Maximillion
Maximillion is a heavyweight competitor robot in the games Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction and Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction, undertaking similar guises in both appearances. Arenas of Destruction In Arenas of Destruction, Maximillion's weapons are a flamethrower and a spike trap and it is armoured in titanium. It can only self-right if it falls onto its side, and uses its drive to roll itself back over due to its external wheels. It costs 9480 credits to buy. Strategies Using Maximillion The easiest way to win using Maximillion would be to keep a distance from opponents and fire on them with the flamethrower, as the weapon is effective at a long range, and keeping a distance from opponents will prevent them from damaging it. If necessary, however, Maximillion can attempt to push opponents with its wedge or ram them with the spike trap, but these tactics are less effective than using the flamethrower. It is also necessary to be cautious around flippers, as Maximillion cannot self-right easily - if it falls onto its side though, it can sometimes utilise inertia to rock itself back onto its wheels, by driving it backwards and forwards repeatedly whilst on its side. This cannot be done without the flamethrower though, so if you lose it, be even more cautious around flippers. Against Maximillion Maximillion has no reliable self-righting mechanism; therefore, the easiest way to defeat it is to flip it. The best strategy would be to use a flipper, as it is a wedge shape which can topple opponents over. If that fails, push Maximillion from the sides, as it allows for no damage to your robot while Maximillion is pushed around helplessly until flipped. Extreme Destruction In Extreme Destruction, Maximillion keeps the same basic design, but its major differences include the use of a triple-pointed spike instead of a spike trap, internally-mounted wheels, wooden armour instead of titanium and a petrol engine instead of batteries, making it very vulnerable to fire, which is ironic considering it has a flamethrower itself. This version of the robot cannot self-right at all. Strategies Using Maximillion Simply put, one of the best means of protection when using Maximillion is distance - with its wooden armour very vulnerable to attack, use the flame pistol to burn opponents from a safe spot, moving away before they attack if necessary. Likewise, it is also possible to ram opponents with the triple spike and try pushing them backwards into hazards, which is a fairly good strategy when combined with Maximillion's 4-wheel drive, for finishing off opponents lingering near hazards or if the flame pistol breaks. However, with Maximillion's very weak armour, be cautious when fighting opponents up close, especially those with fire-based weapons or flippers - getting set on fire or flipped are Maximillion's greatest weaknesses. Against Maximillion With good, non-flammable armour, Maximillion should pose little threat due to its flame pistol requiring a lot of exposure to score any meaningful damage, and its weak defences - and even when using a flammable robot, it can still be fairly easily shunted around, especially from the sides. Also, thanks to its lack of a self-righting mechanism and its wooden armour, flippers and flamethrowers/fire-based hazards and weaponry are excellent means of defeating it. Even if having all of its armour burnt off does not cause terminal damage, which it rarely does, it will put it in a bad stead for a judges' decision, and if it gets flipped over, it's helpless. Category:Fictional robots in Arenas of Destruction Category:Fictional robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)